


Cactus Cookies

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Gluten Free Fluff, Super mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Jack tries to surprise the reader with a tasty treat...





	Cactus Cookies

“Who the hell allowed you into the kitchen, cutie?” you asked playfully as you approached Jack. He was hovering over the stove, wearing an olive green apron and inspecting a tray of freshly baked cookies.  
“There wasn’t a gate or locked door, so I just entered. Was I not supposed to?” Jack tilted his head.  
You laughed. “No! It’s totally fine. It was—”  
“A joke?” he smiled, then laughed. “I like your humor, Y/N. Even if Dean says sarcasm is the lowest form of humor.” Jack nodded, then turned back to his cookies. “I got bored, so I went on the internet. I saw this recipe for cookies and thought you would enjoy them. You like cookies. I remember.” His blue eyes shined with hope as he watched you.  
“I do like cookies, Jack. That’s very sweet of you.” You peered over his shoulder, studying the oddly shaped confections. “Cactus shaped cookies? Interesting choice.”  
Jack tilted his head. “A-Are they bad?”  
Your eyes widened. “Not at all! Creative, yes. Very original.” You lifted the small sugar cookie from the tray, it’s warmth filling your fingertips. “They smell really good.”  
“Wait! They aren’t cool enough for the icing yet.” Jack reached out, grabbing the green fondant frosting from the counter. “They aren’t done.”  
“Well, I can try it out another way.” You reached out your free hand and smiled. Jack understood and cautiously handed you the tube of icing. His eye were glued on you as you slowly took it, then bit off a piece of the cookie. Before you started to chew, you squeezed a tiny amount of icing into your mouth. Jack watched every move, clearly confused, but also slightly intrigued.  
“Is that how you usually eat cookies?” Jack inquired softly, making you laugh.  
“No,” you muttered, your mouth still full. “But, I wanted to try one before they cooled.” You smiled. “I definitely approve.”  
Jack beamed as he watched you chew. “So, you aren’t going to lock me out of the kitchen?”  
You laughed. “No, Jack. You are welcome to use the kitchen. But, there are conditions.”  
“What conditions?” Jack raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, one, don’t burn the place down. I like my things, well, not on fire. And two, keep making cookies.” You took another bite and squeezed another ribbon of icing into your mouth. “Because these are divine.”  
Jack nodded and grinned as he approached you. His eyes moved to your lips, making your heart pound. Then, Jack suddenly leaned in, kissing the side of your mouth.  
“You had some icing on your face,” he muttered, licking his lips.  
You chuckled. “Where did you learn that move, Casanova?”  
“A movie I saw. I thought it was cute, and I thought I would try it with you. I mean, if the occasion ever came up.” Jack’s cheeks reddened as he waited for a response. You chuckled again, then took the last bite of your cookie. You followed with another helping of icing, smearing just a little onto the side of your mouth.  
“Oops,” you muttered. It was cheesy, sure. But, you didn’t care. You just wanted Jack’s lips on yours again. Your eyes were glued to him as his cheeks blushed even more. Then, he leaned in, gently removing the icing.  
“Are you going to keep doing that?” he inquired innocently. You shrugged, then grinned.  
“Yeah, until you kiss me.” Jack’s eyes widened at your words. But, he wasn’t nearly as shy as you expected. Without hesitation, Jack leaned in, pressing his soft lips to yours. He was sweet, warm, and much more than you thought he would be. He froze for a moment, not knowing what to do next. So, you took the lead, moving your lips to capture his. He mimicked you before guiding his flour-covered hands to your waist, pulling you closer.  
When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against yours. “I enjoy kissing you,” he whispered.  
“Well, you don’t have to bake cookies in order to do that.” You pressed a quick kiss to his swelling lips. “But, it would be appreciated.”  
“Cookies, right!” His eyes widened and he stepped back, letting go of your hips. “They might be cool enough for the icing now!” His new excitement made your stomach flutter. It was almost like his joy was contagious.  
“Alright then, Jack. Let’s finish these up.”  
“No,” he stopped you. “I made these for you. I will finish them.” Jack nodded, then turned back towards the cookies. You handed what was left of the tube and watched as he finished the rest of his work. You loved little moments like these, moments with no monsters or jumping between worlds. It was just you and the Nephilim who was quickly stealing your heart.


End file.
